Los Bandoleros
| Image = Los Bandoleros Poster.jpg | caption = Theatrical Poster | Director = Vin Diesel | Producer = Vin Diesel Josh Goldstein John Nguyen Jessy Terrero Samantha Vincent Jalina Stewart | Writer = Vin Diesel TJ Mancini Gary Scott ThompsonGarry Scott Thompson is credited for the creation of the characters featured in every The Fast and the Furious film after the first. | Cast = Vin Diesel Michelle Rodriguez Sung Kang Tego Calderón Don Omar Mirtha Michelle | music = Brian Tyler | cinematography = Shawn Kim[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1538503/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm Los Bandoleros - Internet Movie Database.com] | editor = Justin Bourret Sonia Gonzalez | Distributors = Universal Pictures |company = One Race Productions Terrero Films | Premiere = July 28, 2009 | runtime = 20 Minutes | rating = | Country = |Language = | Preceded By = The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift | Followed By = Fast & Furious |series = }} ''Los BandolerosSpanish for "The Outlaws" is a 2009 short film, directed by Vin Diesel and written by Diesel with co-writer and executive producer, TJ Mancini. The film stars Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriguez, Sung Kang, Tego Calderón, Don Omar and Mirtha Michelle. ''Los Bandoleros is a prequel to Fast & Furious, establishing the characters and events that leading to and occur in the fourth film. Plot Han Seoul-Oh arrives in Dominican Republic in time to reunite with his friend Dominic Toretto, who plans to break an associate of his (Tego Leo) out of prison. During the orchestration of a score involving the theft of gas from oil tankers, Dominic is reunited with his girlfriend, Letty Ortiz, who has been searching for him since he left Los Angeles after that occurred five years ago in Los Angeles. Summary Tego Leo is in a prison of the Dominican Republic, ranting about corporations holding back the electric car and starting wars for oil, while, on the streets, Rico Santos chats to an old man unable to find enough gas. Han Seoul-Oh arrives and is collected from the airport by Cara Mirtha and Malo. They drive him back to Santos' house, where his aunt Rubia is struggling with rising prices linked to the cost of gasoline and Dominic Toretto is working on his car. The team then enjoy a welcome meal with the family. After breaking Leo out of prison, they head to a club, where Han and Cara flirt, while Dominic meets up with local politician, Elvis, who informs them of a window of opportunity to hijack a gasoline shipment. While relaxing at the club afterwards, Dominic is surprised by the arrival of Letty Ortiz, who has tracked him from Mexico. The two drive together to the beach, where they rekindle their relationship. Cast Principal Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh *Don Omar as Rico Santos *Tego Calderón as Tego Leo Supporting Cast *Juan Fernandez as Elvis *F. Valentino Morales as Malo *Mirtha Michelle as Cara Mirtha *Adria Carrasco as Rubia Featured Cars :The Following is a list of major cars used in "Los Bandoleros" Production :PENDING Trivia :PENDING Notes External Links [https://vimeo.com/46696697 Los Bandoleros] References Category:Short films Category:Films Category:Fast & Furious Category:Los Bandoleros